


I'll Wash My Hair With Snow

by Poemsingreenink



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Goodnight admires the scenery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я вымою волосы снегом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471527) by [The_Magnificent_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7)



> This was a for a requested drabble prompt about snow.

It was snowing. Fat white flakes drifted between the tree branches, and clustered together on the brim of Goodnight’s hat. Billy’d taken his hat off and was knocking it against his coat in an effort to clean it. The falling snow had taken the opportunity to decorate his jet black hair as a result.

The light from the lanterns bounced off his impassive face as Goodnight dropped away from the wagon chain.

“Got some starlight tangled in your hair,” Goodnight said, soft and low.

Billy cocked an eyebrow at him.

Goodnight motioned to his hair, and the small sparkling bits of white. 

“Only you would find something nice about wet hair,” Billy said dryly.

“Someone has to find it,” Goodnight said. “You’re perfectly happy ignoring every bit of poetry the world conjures up.”

Billy put his hat back on, and then started brushing the snow off his sleeves and saddle. The moonlight drifted through the trees and made the handfuls of white glitter in Billy’s hand. A few flakes got caught in his dark eyelashes and Goodnight forcefully bit his tongue.

The line of six covered wagons each packed to the brim with souls and supplies creaked and swayed up ahead. The occasional whicker or snort from the horses was the only thing filling the crisp night air, and unfortunately that meant that if Goodnight actually started to wax poetic about the moon, the snow and Billy Rocks the whole lot of them would overhear. The first two they might be able to make accommodations for, but he doubted they wanted to hear him go off about Billy for the next 5 miles. Hell, even Billy might be opposed to hearing Goodnight go off about him for the next 5 miles.

Goodnight sighed, his breath clouding in front of his face.

It was really their loss.


End file.
